


What he saw

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected attraction acted upon and a vampire who sees too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he saw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 31 August 2012

_“She sounded pretty determined,” Riley said dolefully._

_“She’d be a fool not to give you a chance,” Willow said encouragingly, “you’re smart and handsome and really way more reliable than any of the other guys she’s gone out with.”_

_“You really think I’m handsome?”_

_They knew they shouldn’t; Buffy had made tentative overtures to Riley again but when he compared how he felt about Willow he turned her down. Tara made Willow’s stomach twist similar to Riley but not quite the same so she dodged the other girl as much as possible despite the connection their magic gave them._

_Instead they made furtive assignations meeting in out of the way coffee shops and stores the others would never venture into. Riley made excuses to the Professor and Buffy and Willow found it all too easy to just slip away with everyone caught up in their own lives and worries._

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Nobody from college came to the amusement arcade preferring more stylish surrounds so Riley and Willow felt safe enough to let their fingers entwine over the Formica table as they grinned goofily and sipped on their milkshakes.

“You know, Buffy’s spending the weekend with her mom,” Willow said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Really,” Riley looked at her hopefully.

“We could maybe hang out, maybe make out, maybe…” Willow blushed.

“Maybe…” Riley agreed. He sucked hard on his straw finishing his milkshake as quickly as he could.

Willow laughed as he jumped out of his seat, grabbed her hand and practically carried her out of the arcade.

Over by an old fashioned pinball machine Spike watched them leave, tilted it and shoved a small tumble of coins into his pocket before following the pair into the night.

* * * * *

The one good thing about student residences was that any thresholds had long ago faded to nothing but a mild annoyance. Rooms were different but Spike didn’t need to get that close. Inside for just long enough to get into the central quad and the spot he’d already discovered gave a clear view through one particular window. Well a clear view if you were a vampire and able to climb up the side of a wall. It was a bit precarious but worth it to be able to see and hear everything.

He watched as they stopped inside the door and stared at each other. He watched as Willow’s hands pressed tentatively against Riley’s chest brushing down his shirt until they hesitated at his belt. Spike watched as she grinned and slipped her fingers under the cotton and ghosted along his ribs until he squirmed and trapped them with his arms.

Spike watched as Riley leaned down and kissed Willow like she was something precious, how she swayed against him and his hands wrapped around her waist pushing up her sweater to reveal flashes of pale skin.

He closed his eyes and listened to her small gasps of pleasure as Riley’s lips teased along the lines of her neck and throat knowing exactly when Riley’s tongue found a sensitive spot behind her ear.

He ground his palm against his groin as Willow’s fingers fumbled with Riley’s belt to slip in behind the zip and squeeze. He watched as Riley bucked up into her touch and reclaimed her lips in a bruising kiss rubbing his cock through denim in time with their movements.

He nearly lost his balance when Willow sank to her knees and unzipped Riley completely, pulling trousers and pants down in one practiced step to lick across the head of Riley’s cock. Her small hands wrapped around the base of the shaft and stroked it as she took the head into her mouth.

He groaned as Riley’s hands tangled in her hair and guided her to take more into her mouth which she did willingly, her lips stretching wide to accommodate. He bit his lip in frustration as she released Riley’s cock before she sprawled out wantonly on her bed, legs spread inviting him in as she wriggled out of her sweater.

This time Riley knelt in front of her and pushed her skirt up to reveal skimpy cotton panties and Spike could only imagine how wet she would already be as Riley pulled them aside and delved into her folds juices glistening on his fingers as he pumped them in and out while he suckled on her breasts soaking the cotton of her matching bra so Spike could see the darkness of her areolas.

Then he froze as Willow looked up to realise the curtains were still open and saw him. Her gasp of horror and their dual frantic attempts to cover up gave Spike enough time to regain his composure and smirk as Riley stood angrily in front of Willow.

With an appreciative leer and a dip of his head he dropped to the ground and sauntered over to the window.

“You won’t get to me in time to stop me letting the wrong people know what I saw,” he said as Riley flung the window open to glare threateningly down at him. “Right now I’m not of a mind to say anything except thank you for the show. Don’t let me keep you but maybe next time I’ll stick around for the climax cause I can smell how much the idea of me watching is turning you on as much as it terrifies you, and should I mention which of you smells of which the most?”

“I will kill you, Hostile,” Riley said.

“No you won’t, not now anyway,” Spike said. “You’ll close the curtains and finish off what you were doing with the delectable Red and you’ll both wonder what my lips would feel like and if you ask real nice I might be persuaded to keep what I saw between the three of us, among other things,” he added with another leer.

“Spike, Buffy would stake you and why would she believe you?” Willow said trying to be brave.

“Maybe she wouldn’t but that doubt would be there, eating away at her. Every word you said to each other, every action would be scrutinised by everyone until you couldn’t be in the same room as her without the guilt crushing you,” Spike said confidently. 

“What do you want?” Riley spat.

“Already told you,” Spike said, “next time you ask real nice and I’ll show you what these lips and other parts of me can do.” Spike cupped his groin. “Now don’t let Red get cold, soldier boy. I’m going to find somewhere cosy to remember what I’ve seen, unless you want to ask me now?”

“Get the hell out of here,” Riley said.

“Yes sir,” Spike flipped a lazy salute and blew Willow a kiss.

He slipped away into the darkness pretty certain he’d killed the mood for the moment but just as certain that when they met again Riley wouldn’t be trying to kill him if only to keep Willow happy and Spike was quite certain he and Riley would keep her very happy.

END


End file.
